


Fancy clothes (or lack altogether)

by InkyJustine



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: Sam had only fancied himself a drink in the hotel bar, not to meet Nadine Ross again while on a job.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [UC_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/UC_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sam and Nadine meet up long after the game, while on separate new missions. Obviously they hate one another on sight, but strangely enough, there is also a lot of sexual tension around... so somehow they end up getting physical - Nadine wants to be the leader of course, but Sam unexpectedly turns the tables on her and shows her he can be rough too (which of course she ends up enjoying immensely). 
> 
> This one would obviously be very smut-centred :-)

"It's you."

The words were not as much of a surprise, than the voice that had uttered them. There was a decidedly annoyed edge to them. Sam had just sat down for a quick drink, some peace and quiet before he was off to get this job done. Maybe afterward he could take a detour and visit his little brother. But now this voice... he knew that voice. He put down his glass and looked to the side. There she stood, Nadine Ross in all her glory and fancy clothes. The attire was so different to what Sam knew her in, military fatigues and all, that he just stared for a moment. Just like the first time Sam had seen her. It was a fancy hotel they were in, which explained her get-up. Hell, even Sam was wearing a shirt, though no tie. There was an unhappy annoyed look on her face while she looked at him and despite himself Sam couldn't blame her.

"Nadine Ross, wasn't it?", he asked in false innocence. Annoyance flashed over her face. It was a good look on her, Sam had to admit. She was a beautiful woman, who could throw quite a mean right hook as he knew from experience. His jaw had hurt for days after he and Nathan had escaped from the ship and left Libertalia behind them. _Everything_ had hurt for quite some time, especially the graze of the bullet.

"Should I feel hurt that you have forgotten me, Samuel Drake?", Nadine scoffed. The disdain was so apparent Sam was surprised when she sat down beside him and ordered a drink.

"You throw a punch I could never forget," Sam assured her and was rewarded with a laugh, strangely light and pleasant.

The next few minutes passed in silence until her drink was put in front of her. Something not-so-fancy, Sam was sure. He hadn't really paid much attention, too busy watching her move and taking note of her expression. Just so he may duck in time if she decided to throw another punch. Not that it was likely. She was a professional, unlike other people he could name. 

"So, how have you been after everything?", Sam ventured to say when the silence had grated enough on his nerves. It wasn't so much that he was afraid of her, but another professional in the same hotel meant that the job was about to turn bad and dangerous. He rather liked to be prepared occasionally, just to keep any eventual injuries to the minimum.

"You mean after you slaughtered my whole army?", Nadine asked. The look she threw Sam was icy at best.

"Avery's traps took care of a lot of them. Can't blame a man for defending himself," Sam shot back. At the time a dozen and more guns had been trained on him. Well, at least after he had set off the first trap so he could leg it, heart broken after he had seen Nathan fall of the cliff. He had _pushed_ him, no matter how much of an accident it had been. He had jumped in front of that bullet and then Nathan had fallen off the cliff thanks to Sam. He hadn't been in much of a mood to work together with the people responsible after that. The only thing on his mind had been to get to the treasure _first_. 

Another few minutes of silence passed in which Sam nursed his drink. 

"They were good men," Nadine said quietly. There was sadness lining her voice which made guilt twist uncomfortably in Sam's belly. For most parts of that particular adventure he hadn't been thinking straight. He might have done things differently otherwise. Thirteen years behind bars and no hope of being let out had this effect. 

"I don't doubt it," Sam replied just as quietly. "For what it's worth, I am sorry for how things went down." He took a sip of his drink. Then he looked at her.

There was a furrow to Nadine's brow. Then it smoothed and she shrugged. "What's done is done."

"So?", Sam asked and smiled carefully at her.

"So what?", Nadine scoffed. With a jerky motion she threw back her drink and signaled for another.

"How have you been?", Sam clarified and swirled the drink in his hand, just to have something to do. The mood was tense between them. One wrong word and it could all turn bad.

"I've been alright. At least I had a bit of compensation for my losses," Nadine said. And she probably had. There had been a bit of time to get some of the treasure out of that cave at least and Sully had said something about her preferring to be paid up front as well. Sam let out a chuckle.

"Build up another army, have you?", Sam asked.

"Not quite, but I may. Get back into the business even if my good resume was damaged," Nadine said. She took another swallow of the new drink the barkeep sat down in front of her. "How have you been?", she asked after another moment.

"Some heists here and there," Sam said evasively. No point in telling her in detail all he'd been up to since they parted ways on such unpleasant terms. 

"And on another one here?", Nadine asked with suspicion coloring her voice.

Sam shrugged and threw her a half-smile. "Maybe."

"I hope not the one I am on. I don't want you on the other side again," Nadine said.

"Me neither," Sam was quick to say, making Nadine laugh again. "But I don't think so. What a coincidence. Should I ask what your mission is about?"

"You better not," Nadine said. Then she tilted her head and Sam took the time to admire the way she looked in the low light. 

"Dance with me," Nadine ordered.

Sam blinked at her. "That wasn't a question." Then he laughed and took a sip of his drink. "You should ask nicely."

"After everything I'm not about to ask nicely," Nadine said. There was a glint in her eyes that could mean danger or something else and Sam was intrigued enough that he shrugged and got to his feet.

"Ladies first," he said and motioned to the dance floor. Music had been playing all the time, but Sam hadn't really paid attention to it. Now he did. It was a song meant for couples, all crooning voice and slow beats to get bodies to press together.

Nadine's hand was warm and dry in his as they swayed to the music. 

"You are not such a bad dancer. I'm surprised," Nadine commented after a while. With heels only a few inches separated their heights.  
'I would only have to tip my head forward to kiss her.' The thought surprised Sam and he looked to the side, as if Nadine could somehow read it in his eyes. He cleared his throat.

"Grew up in a catholic orphanage. The nuns were pretty strict about manners and such," Sam told her and she nodded in understanding. "You're not so bad yourself," Sam added. His fingers flexed against her waist.

"My father," Nadine said and left it at that. It wasn't much, as far as explanations went, but Sam wasn't going to pry, instead opting to enjoy the way her body fit into his arms and the scent of her. Nadine swayed into him and without thinking about it, Sam ducked his head, _drawn_ to her.

Before their lips met Nadine turned her face way with a sly grin. Sam let out a huff of frustration.

"My terms," Nadine crooned and stepped back, out of his arms and out of reach. 

"What would those be then?", Sam grinned and Nadine looked him over with a scrutinizing look that made Sam feel almost self-conscious. He had a few people in his bed ever since getting out of prison, but none of them had looked at him quite like Nadine Ross was doing now.

"Your room," Nadine finally said and turned on her heel, "I don't want you in mine."

"That's harsh," Sam said and followed her when she moved away. They took the elevator up to Sam's floor and were silent until the stopped in front of Sam's room.

"It's tidier than I expected," Nadine commented when they entered and Sam closed the door behind them.

"You hurt me," Sam mocked. He laid his hand over his heart to make his point and Nadine laughed.

"I doubt it," Nadine said and then her hand was on Sam's chest and he didn't try to fight it as he was pushed back onto the bed. The impact made him bounce a little. "Hands where I can see them." It was said sternly and Sam held them up, laughed, and heaved himself up to pull her on top of him.

She made no sound of surprise, but wasted no time in straddling him, took his hands in hers and pushed them against the mattress on either side of his head. For a moment that gave Sam a nice few of her cleavage. The fabric fell down a bit, aided by gravity, and Sam caught a glimpse of her bra. 

"My terms," she reminded him and he shrugged, let himself be kissed into submission. At least for a bit. Sam hummed in the back of his throat and when Nadine let his arms go he wrapped them around her waist. She rubbed down against his crotch and he moaned into her mouth, felt more than heard her chuckle.

It felt like a game to Sam. On top of him, Nadine stripped out of her top without further ado. 

Sam really liked the view that presented him with . Her bra was simple and black and she sighed, or at least made no sound of protest, as he cupped her breasts through the fabric. Instead of pushed him away Nadine pushed into the touch. 

"Touch me lower than that," Nadine said and obediently, Sam let his hands trace lower, over her sides and belly as she took her bra off and let it drop on the ground beside the bed. At her encouragement he traced his hands up again and her nipples hardened under his palms. She moaned and rocked against him again, making his cock fill with blood in anticipation.

Sam sat up and took his shirt off, so that they could press their bare skin against each other. His skin pimpled under her touch.

"Enough foreplay," Nadine said and Sam snorted. In his book that had hardly been _foreplay_ at all. In answer he bucked up and rolled them over so that he could pin Nadine down with his weight.

"I quite like foreplay," he said and ducked down, made her moan and arch against him when he licked over a nipple. When she flailed out of reflex he caught her hands and pressed them into the soft pillow on either side of her head. Her thighs squeezed him between them. She didn't seem to want to harm him. In this situation a knee to the groin would have been very unpleasant, not to mention painful. 

She bucked up against him, trying to dislodge him, but he was of greater build, heavier and Sam didn't let himself be moved. 

"Say the word and I'll stop," Sam promised her. Nadine pressed her lips in a thin line and said nothing. Sam ducked his head down once more, lavishing her other nipple with attention, alternating between sucking and licking the hard nubs. She bucked again, differently this time and moaned.

"Do that again," she demanded. Now her voice was decidedly more breathless. It was like music to Sam's ears.

"What's the magic word," Sam laughed and did it again before she could curse him. 

He let one of her hands go and it landed in his hair as he let his palm roam over her chest, squeezing one of her breasts while he swirled his tongue around her other nipple again and again. 

"Come on," she panted. Her eyes were lidded when he glanced up at her.

"Nadine," he said gravely, "patience."

She stared at him and he winked at her. That got him a huff. "Are you always like that?", she asked and Sam shrugged.

"How else would I be," he said. Then he dipped down again and mouth at her sternum. 

He let one of his hand trace lower and loosened her belt. Her hand tugged at his hair hard enough to hurt and he winced. Immediately her touch gentled again. 

"Sorry," she murmured and Sam shrugged.

"I don't mind a little hair pulling. Don't do it too hard though, I'd like to keep the hair I have left."

Nadine laughed. "It's not so bad," she said. At the words she smoothed her free hand over his forehead and up again into his hair.

Sam only grinned in response. Once the belt was loosened enough he slipped his hand into the front of her pants, suddenly more glad than ever that she had chosen a pair of loose-fitting ones. He found her wet underneath his fingers and he curled them, making her let out a groan. She bucked again when he slid a finger inside.

"Come on, I don't have all night," Nadine moaned and Sam removed his hand, helped her out of her pants before removing his own. A condom from the nightstand was rolled over his cock.

Then Sam laid down between her legs and she pulled him in, steadied his cock as he entered her.

"Come on," she urged again and Sam deliberately slowed down. Nadine groaned in frustration as Sam rubbed only the head of his cock inside of her, barely penetrating her.

Then he took pity on her after a while, when her nails dug into his sides and back to get him to move, pushed in deep at her insistence. He stopped for a moment to let her adjust before pulling out again. 

"I won't break," she said and abruptly pulled him in. "Come on, fuck me like you mean it."

Sam only chuckled in answer. In truth all speech may have left him at the command. Then he pulled out again and thrust into her in quick succession until she was gasping steadily again. His hand dropped to her clit and she let out a noise that turned Sam on even more. After that it was only a matter of moments, as he worked her over, until she came with a choked moan.

Her channel flexed around him with her orgasm, drawing a moan out of him as well. He rocked into her rapidly, chasing his own pleasure until, with a groan, he spilled into the condom soon after.

Nadine pushed at his chest and Sam pulled out slowly. Usually he was about ready for a nap or some lazy cuddling after sex. Instead he tied off the condom and let it drop over the side of the bed. Then he let himself fall on his back beside Nadine, leaving a bit of space between them. But then she failed to move.

"Didn't you want to leave?", Sam asked with a glance outside where the sun was rising already. 

A moment later he laughed when Nadine wrestled him onto his side and slid up behind him, throwing her arm over him as she reached for the telephone.

"I did and now I feel like having breakfast," she said. There was a strangle look in her eyes when Sam looked at her over his shoulder. Maybe it was vulnerability, but Sam couldn't be sure. "You have a problem with that, Sam?", she said at his lack of immediate answer.

Sam shook his head. "I'm always good for food."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is basically only smut and Sam wasn't actually that rough. ^^'  
> Talk about a rare pair. The ship tag didn't even exist yet. xD Intriguing ship tho! I like.


End file.
